Florida
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Sunshine State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Daytona Beach; Jacksonville; Miami; Miami Beach; Orlando; Tallahassee; Universal Studios | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Jones Funeral Home: Jones Funeral Home was a fictional location featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. It was owned and operated by a man named Mister Jones and was located in an unidentified rural region in the state of Florida. Mister Jones made an arrangement with a masked serial killer known as ChromeSkull and allowed the psychopath to use the funeral home, as well as the adjacent work shop as his base of operations. The work shop was used for the construction of coffins, but this was also where ChromeSkull would take his victims; all of whom were young, single women from the Southeastern United States. ; Jupiter: Jupiter is a town in the U.S. state of Florida. In the 1950s, a traveling freak show run by a German expatriate named Elsa Mars toured through this area. Members of Elsa's troupe included Ethel Darling, Jimmy Darling, Desiree Dupree, Dell Toledo and the conjoined twins, Bette and Dot Tattler. American Horror Story: Freak Show ; La Mirada: La Mirada is a coastal city located in Southern Florida. It was the primary setting in Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein and was the sight of a baggage handling service, Shippers Insurance, Inc. and McDougal's House of Horrors. Off the coast of La Mirada was a small island with a castle that Dracula used as his base of operations in the hopes of transplanting the brain of Wilbur Grey into the body of the Frankenstein Monster. Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein ; Moorelands General Store: Moorelands General Store is a fictional location featured in the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest. It was a family-owned convenience store located in an unidentified rural region in the state of Florida. The owner's son worked as a night shift store clerk. In 2007, two youths on their way to a party in Atlanta, Georgia came to the score looking to purchase beer and snacks. The store clerk refused to sell them any alcohol, citing that it was illegal to sell beer on Sunday. Before the two youths had time to start and argument with the man, a frightened young woman named Amy came into the store. The clerk recognized that she was being stalked by a serial killer named ChromeSkull and went outside to confront him. ChromeSkull killed the clerk with his own shotgun, then broke into the store through a back entrance where he killed one of the customers, Anthony. Amy's friends, Tucker Smith and Steven arrived at the store to help her out, but ChromeSkull ultimately killed both of them as well. Amy, and the second partier, Tommy, managed to escape with their lives. In the early dawn, police cruisers pulled up to the store to clean up in the aftermath of the massacre. In film * Eight Legged Freaks: Conspiracy theorist Harlan Griffith spoke at length on his radio show at KFRD about his various beliefs, one of which posited the question as to whether a black man's vote in Florida actually counts. * Shining, The: In the Shining, Dick Hallorann vacationed in Miami, Florida after leaving the Overlook Hotel in the care of the Torrance family. While there, he received a psychic distress call from young Danny Torrance. Films that take place in * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Crawl * Day of the Dead * Devil's Advocate, The * Horror Island * It's Alive III: Island of the Alive * Jaws 3-D (1983) * Jeepers Creepers * Laid to Rest * Mega Piranha * Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus * Shining, The * Return of Swamp Thing * Revenge of the Creature TV shows that place in * American Horror Story: Freak Show :* American Horror Story: Monsters Among Us Characters from People who were born in * Arielle Kebbel * Ashley Greene * Carla Gugino * Carrie Henn * Dahlia Waingort * Dalton Cathey * Daniel Myrick * Danielle Harris * Donna Woodrum * Douglas Banks * Eric Jungmann * Genesis Rodriguez * Jordan Orr * Kevin Bernhardt * Linden Ashby * Lois Duncan * Mary Birdsong * Mel Fair * Merian C. Cooper * Michael Monello * Neil Brown, Jr. * Norman Reedus * P.J. Pesce * Pat Skipper * Patrika Darbo * Persia White * Richard Clabaugh * Ricou Browning * Sarah Paulson * Shelby Young * Silvio Horta * Skyler Gisondo * Toni Wynne * Tracy Middendorf * Willa Ford People who died in * Aileen Wuornos * Anita Sharp-Bolster * Charles H. Schneer * Dick Giordano * Frank Frazetta * Jeff Gillen * Martha O'Driscoll * Neal Fredericks Notes & Trivia * Many of the early episodes of the 1990 television series Swamp Thing were filmed at Universal Studios in Florida. * One of the main characters from the 2009 horror film Zombieland, named himself Tallahassee, after Tallahassee, Florida. This was the character's intended destination after surviving a zombie plague. * The Spooky Empire horror convention is held every year in Orlando, Florida at the Wyndham Hotel. External Links * Florida at Wikipedia * Florida at the Holosuite * Florida at the TV Database * Florida at the Movie Database References ---- Category:Florida Category:2-Headed Shark Attack/Miscellaneous Category:Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948)/Miscellaneous Category:Jaws miscellaneous Category:Jaws 3-D (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Shining miscellaneous Category:Wolf Man miscellaneous